Wakashū Angel
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Samurai Era PWP featuring a Kyoya/Harry pairing; seme/uke. Essentially, Kyoya purchases Harry and yummy slash ensues! Obviously this fic has Hard Yaoi. Don't Like It? Don't Read It! Also, it is A/U and has OOC characters. Sorry for the short summary but there really isn't any better way to sum this story up than this. Read and Enjoy Lovelies! Complete!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Wakashū Angel_

_Notes: A samurai era PWP featuring Kyoya and Harry. Warnings; A/U, OOC, and Yaoi, obviously. Hmmm I think that's it. Oh and this is a stand-alone post. No sequel will take place but if anyone wants to take this one-shot and make a multi-chapter fic go for it! I just don't have the time to dedicate to another multi. Anyways, enjoy lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~***_

Ootori Kyoya was a powerful man and like all powerful men he liked pretty things, pretty rare things. His desire for the best was not tempered when it came to his concubines, more specifically his choice in wakashū. The raven liked them young and preferably untouched and they always psossessed something exotic about them.

His favored little wakashū at the moment was beautiful Asian-European boy of fifteen. The only thing he truly didn't like about his adorable little Tama-chan was he was not a virgin when Kyoya took him that first time. But it was to be expected when most young boys were sold into indentured servitude at ten and presented to the masses at around eleven once they were trained and wouldn't embarrass their master's house.

Still Kyoya had purchased his little blonde and enjoyed him whenever he had the chance but his interest in the boy was waning. Tama was going to be sixteen soon and with this milestone came many changes to the once lithe, androgynous body. Blonde hair, though fine, was finally growing on Tama's body, making him look more masculine; something Kyoya did not like at all.

However, he couldn't just throw away his blonde after a year or so of excellent companionship and care. The Ootori cared for his wakashū, very much so but he was not going to keep Tama around if he was not fulfilling his original purpose which was to please Kyoya sexually where his frigid devil of a wife could not.

Another plus to having a supple young male lover was the risk of bastard children was zero. Kyoya enjoyed all the sexual perks with no concerns. But Tama was maturing; those once narrow shoulders were broadening and his face was losing that soft look that Kyoya liked. So Tama had to go to another master who didn't mind a more masculine boy.

The decision to let Tama go was what led the high ranking young Lord to the district filled with brothels in Tokyo known by most as the Floating World. He would inquire with several businesses that specialized in kagema to see if they knew of anyone looking for an older gorgeous wakashū to satisfy them. Kyoya wouldn't even require Tama's new master to pay the Ootori for him.

All the young raven haired Lord would need was a promise bound by the man's honor to treat the pretty blonde well and put Tama through his coming of age ceremony when he reached the age of twenty. Many high ranking men would be happy to take Kyoya's little blonde off his hands, especially with such a sweet deal laid out in front of them.

It was while he was searching for a new place for his wakashū that Kyoya spotted a being that must have been a fallen angel. He looked to be about sixteen, European, and dressed in nothing but a western style men's shirt. The Ootori let dark gunmetal grey eyes wander up those smooth long legs being displayed and grimaced when a fat whale of a man grasped the angel and began to drag him into one of the more unsavory brothels.

The Ootori moved quickly, not one to waste time when he saw something he wanted. Upon finding the hideous fat blonde man Kyoya cleared his throat and advanced on the two European men quickly, in slightly accented English the young Lord made his offer; "I will give you 20,000 yen for the boy." The fat man smiled a greedy smile before looking suspicious; "How do I know you're good for the money?"

Kyoya smirked cruelly while reaching into his expensively made robes and withdrew his money pouch, after counting the necessary bills he tossed the money on the ground and watched as the pig threw the younger man at him and stooped to quickly pick up the fallen yen notes. Kyoya easily caught the small chocolate haired teen and held him close to his broader body; together they watched the fat blonde leave the brothel without a backward glance now that he'd gathered his payment.

The brothel matron scowled at Kyoya and with an annoyed sigh he tossed the woman a few yen to keep her quiet. He didn't need to but it was rude to conduct business in the lobby of someone's establishment, especially the type of business Kyoya just completed.

Once the matron left him and his new angel alone he brought a long fingered hand to his new wakashū's chin and forced him to raise his pretty face. Kyoya was met with the sight of a gorgeous smooth face covered in pale flushed skin and, in the young Lord's opinion the most attractive feature the youth had to offer, his angel's large emerald eyes.

"What's your name?" The green eyed boy blushed deeper and whispered; "My name is Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Kyoya nodded; "Well, Harry, my name is Lord Ootori Kyoya. You may call me Kyoya-sama." Once his little wakashū nodded Kyoya proceeded to walk out of the brothel; his arm still around Harry's waist as he threaded his way through the red light district.

After a few minutes they reached a bath house and the two men entered; the Ootori paid for his Harry to have a private room and bath. He then explained Harry that he would be back for him in an hour. The brunette looked scared until Kyoya smiled down at him and explained that he trusted the owner of the bathhouse to treat him well and to watch out for him while Kyoya was gone.

Harry seemed to be reassured by this and let the taller man out of his grasp. He watched his newest acquisition make his way into the depths of the building and when he couldn't see Harry's slender back anymore the raven swept outside.

He had to purchase a yukata for his new pet to wear so he would be decent on the walk home and he still had to find a place for Tama to go to. He couldn't bring Harry home until Tama was gone; his little blonde would not be happy to see another wakashū infringing on his territory. That would not end well for his emerald eyed angel.

After the yukata was purchased and the clerk assured the Ootori that they would deliver it to the bathhouse Harry was currently in did Kyoya focus on finding Tama a new place to call home. He rifled through the names of people he knew indulged in kagema and he trusted to treat Tama well. The Hitachiin twins adored playing dress up with Tama whenever they visited Kyoya's estate but the twins were too into each other to concern themselves with another man on a constant basis so they were out.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni was an option but he was often called away due to his military standing. The same could be said for Morinozuka Takashi. So those two were out of the question as well. So who else was there? Tama was quite close to Kyoya's associate Kasanoda Ritsu and his blonde loved to lean against the Yakuza like a cat and adored being stroked by the red haired assassin.

Hmm, the idea had merit. With a smirk on his face he waded through the clogged Tokyo streets until he came to a small unassuming Yakitori shop and slipped inside. The tall Lord crossed the shop and brushed past the beaded curtain that sectioned off the dining room from the kitchen. Upon entering the back Kyoya was met with the sight of two large men blocking the stairway that would lead him to Kasanoda's office.

The two men quickly moved out of the Ootori's way and allowed him to pass. One staircase later and Kyoya was seated in front of Ritsu, explaining his proposition to the dangerous Yakuza. The red head thought about it for all of a minute and quickly agreed to take Tama as his kagema until the blonde teen was twenty. Pleased with the solution he'd found Kyoya bowed to his associate in thanks and gave the assassin permission to go pick the blonde up from Kyoya's estate.

Also, Kyoya asked if he could send a note through Ritsu's messenger to his head maid and Tama. The young Lord needed to inform his staff of the new arrival coming to stay with them. The letter to Tama would explain the new arrangements. He knew his former blonde lover would be upset for a little while but would get over it once he was settled into Kasanoda's home. Tama knew masters were not permanent and eventually even Ritsu, for all that he cared for Tama, would probably leave him too.

He, however, didn't need to contact his wife since the Yoma lived in another Ootori estate in Edo, far away from Kyoya; this suited the Ootori male just fine. The only remnant of their failed marriage were a set of one year old twin boys that lived with Kyoya full-time since their mother had the maternal instincts of a rock.

It was good that Tama was leaving now before his sons could become too attached to the fun blonde. He hoped Harry liked kids but even if he didn't the young man would soon learn he was there to please Kyoya not babysit his children. That was the one thing he wasn't looking forward to; the thought of having to train Harry. He'd purchased Tama when he was fourteen years old and the teen was already trained in what to do and not to do to with his master.

Well Kyoya would look at it as a challenge and a way to mold Harry into what he wanted him to be. He desired submission in bed but out of it he loved a fiery personality. But it was a fine line to walk with the Ootori. While he loved a fiery personality his wakashū could never forget who their master was. As long as Harry remembered that little edict then he and Kyoya would be just fine.

Missives written and sealed Kyoya left Ritsu to his business and returned to the bathhouse to pick up his little angel. Harry was waiting for him inside a private changing room in nothing but a towel. Kyoya smiled when he saw the yukata he purchased on the bench; the box was opened but Harry hadn't put it on yet.

Well no time like the present to survey his new possession. With a small smile on his sculpted face the Ootori locked the door and predatorily stalked toward his angel, enjoying the way those green eyes lowered to the ground in unconscious submission. Oh yes Harry would do quite well in his home if he continued to remember his place.

It was moments like these that made him glad he usually went without guards. His father, Yoshio, and his older brothers never went anywhere without a full contingent of guards to keep them safe. Kyoya on the other hand knew how to defend himself and from the time he took over control of the districts he managed he'd ingratiated himself to his people, making them less likely to want to harm him. So there were no annoying protectors to ditch when he desired alone time.

His angel shifted a little as the taller man came closer but didn't try to run; this pleased the Ootori greatly and with gentle hands he cupped his pretty little wakashū's face. Harry cautiously lifted his head to look into Kyoya's eyes and when he saw nothing but warmth in those guarded grey orbs he nuzzled into the large hands holding his face.

The Japanese man's smile grew a bit larger as he watched Harry nuzzle him just like a content feline would. Testing the younger man even more Kyoya lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the emerald eyed man's cheek; when his angel didn't push away from him or freak out he positioned the smaller man's head so the elder male could access those plump pink lips.

With little hesitation he claimed those lips for his own and thoroughly explored the moist cavern when Harry submissively opened his mouth for Kyoya's tongue. His little pet tasted like bitter tea and something sweet; he decided he liked the taste very much. From there Kyoya continued to move his tongue around, mapping out Harry's mouth and running his slick muscle over his lover's perfect teeth until he felt lightheaded from lack of air.

Pulling away he and his partner gasped for breath. Kyoya recovered quickly and not being one to waste an opportunity he tugged the towel off Harry's slender hips and admired the youth's perfect body. Though the younger male had to be about sixteen he was almost totally hairless, only sporting a patch of dark hair over his semi-hardened penis.

His dark grey eyes roamed over exposed creamy skin that was taking on a delightful red tint as Harry became embarrassed by Kyoya's scrutiny of his bared body. The Ootori thought this coyness was adorable and wondered how many before him had seen the boy like this; nude and slightly aroused. Could it be that Harry was untouched by another? The elder man couldn't help but hope it was true.

Without getting his hopes too high he pressed closer to Harry and moved him backward easily until the flushed brunette was leaning against the dressing room wall with Kyoya's broader body covering the smaller's lithe form completely. The raven found he liked dominating Harry with his presence like this and enjoyed the way the boy shyly looked up at him through those thick eyelashes.

And those emerald eyes were damn captivating and the Ootori looked forward to seeing them completely blown wide with lust and pleasure. Hopefully, he would see those eyes before they left the bathhouse but he wouldn't push his newly begotten wakashū too far today. If he got to sink his cock into Harry's ass before they left that was a bonus but for right now he wanted to sample a bit of what the teen had to offer him.

Kyoya lowered his head and began to press little kisses to the exposed skin on Harry's neck, latching onto the spot where his neck met his shoulder and sucking greedily. He was quite intent on marking his smaller lover so everyone knew who the pretty boy belonged to. His large hands were not idle either. His two appendages were traversing silky pale skin with ease, teasing and probing every inch he touched.

He found himself greatly satisfied when he heard the little moans and mewls his younger partner was releasing into the air. Kyoya wasn't usually so focused on another's pleasure but he found he wanted Harry to enjoy himself this time; it was an odd feeling but nice nonetheless and the elder would enjoy it for now.

Within a few weeks he would go back to being the somewhat selfish, demanding man he knew he was and would take his pleasure from Harry as he saw fit. Harry, in turn would learn, just as Tama had, to chase his own pleasure when he was with Kyoya. It wasn't as if the Ootori was cruel; he merely was a busy man and usually had no time to indulge in long drawn out fuck sessions and by the time night rolled around he was too exhausted to shower his wakashū with attention.

Today's free time was an exception not the rule and by tomorrow his schedule would be just as crazy as it always was. And from what Tama said, and the way he always was so willing to suck and fuck his master's cock, Kyoya knew that even when he was being a selfish lover he was still damn good at it.

Without even trying to Tama always reached his release before their time together was over and Harry would be just the same once he became comfortable with being in the Ootori's demanding presence. It seemed the little European boy was already relaxing and enjoying Kyoya's ministrations. Those green eyes were half lidded beautifully and his skin was sporting a pretty dark flush along with a light sheen of sweat.

All in all Harry looked delightfully debauched, standing against the wall and panting like a bitch in heat from a few simple touches and kisses, and Kyoya wasn't even done with him yet. With a small sigh the taller man pulled away from his angel, liking the look of disappointment that flared across Harry's pretty face when he moved away, and crossed the room until he reached a cabinet near the door.

Upon opening the cupboard he surveyed the contents, moving around several towels, lotions, and ointments people used before and after their soak in the baths and finally selected a suitable bottle of thick lotion that could be used for lube. Bottle in hand he moved back over to Harry and stopped when he was standing a foot in front of the teen; "Harry, I want you to face the wall and get on your knees for he."

The smaller male quickly complied and Kyoya noticed the look of fear that fluttered across those expressive green eyes. He would need to speak to his pretty angel about that little flash of fear once they returned to his home but right now he was more interested in the continued exploration of the fine body being displayed in front of him.

Seeing his lover was settled the elder slipped off his over robe and hung it up in the large cabinet provided for patrons and continued to remove his clothes. Soon he was naked as the day he was born and slinking toward the beautiful teen resting on his knees. Kyoya stood behind the Harry, once again admiring everything about the younger man.

Lotion in hand the raven sank onto his knees and shifted until he was pressed front to back with Harry, grinding his soft cock into those round globes and positively loving the little moan that left his angel's mouth; "How many have had you like this? How many have spread you open and fucked you?" The emerald eyed teen whimpered and looked away; "None, Kyoya-sama. No one has seen me like this. I was my family's house slave since I was born."

Kyoya stopped his movements, intrigued by his angel's early life; "You mean that fat pig was your family?" Harry nodded, meekly; "He was. My parents died when I was young and I was sent to live with my uncle and maternal aunt. That hated my mother and father; I don't know why and they took that hatred out on me. I was made to clean, cook, and garden since I could walk."

The Ootori slipped an arm around the smaller's waist and help him close, sensing this was difficult for his little wakashū to talk about and wanting for some reason to provide some comfort; "So, Harry, how did you end up in Japan? In the middle of the Floating World?" His emerald eyed beauty bit his lip before he continued his explanation; "My uncle is a very important person in England. He is one of the Directors in a company that produces tools."

"My uncle's company sent him and his family here to scout out the potential of opening a branch here. I was brought along as a servant but when my uncle found out how easily he could be rid of me here with no one noticing he jumped at the chance. That's how you found me here."

Kyoya nodded; "May I ask why you are so calm with your situation? You're a virgin and you seem completely fine with he fact that a man you just met, who just bought you as a matter of fact, is about to molest you; maybe even fuck you."

"Why are you so calm? Not that I'm complaining mind you." The brunette slouched back against the taller man's strong front and sighed; "Whatever is in store for me with you has to be better than where I was. And you haven't hurt me and you have tried to go slowly with me. I don't trust you but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt that you don't want to hurt me and I'll give this a chance."

"I don't know if I'll like having sex with a man. I never had the chance to think about it but I find you attractive and you seem kind. You bought me a beautiful yukata when you could have sent rags. I'm willing to try this but please go slow for a little while." The Japanese male merely grunted and went back to grinding his hardening shaft against the crack of Harry's ass.

He would go slowly for now but he would only humor the boy for so long until he would sate his urges completely. Besides he knew Harry would like sleeping with a man; the younger was already pushing his bottom backward against Kyoya's now hardened length. It made sense that his angel would deal well with this. As long as Kyoya treated him gently and well the boy would never leave him or object to anything the Ootori wanted; Harry was that starved for affection and love.

The elder continued to roll his hips, rutting against the youth's backside until the pre-cum began to flow from the slit of his cock. Harry was breathing harshly, sporting a pretty pink blush all over his pale body as he pushed himself backward to receive more of what Kyoya had to offer.

Soon the raven popped the top on the lotion and slicked up his fingers, moving away from that lovely body the taller raised his lubed hand and caressed the crack of Harry's behind. His fingers pressed against the soft skin until those pert globes parted, exposing his angel's untouched pink puckered hole for Kyoya to see.

The Ootori wasted no time and began to swirl a moist fingertip around his Harry's rosebud, reveling in the moan he pulled from the smaller man. Yes, Harry's mind may not be decided on whether or not he wanted a man but his body was sure of what it wanted. Dark grey eyes took in the sight of his emerald eyed lover's entrance winking at him as that perfect hole tried to grasp Kyoya's teasing finger.

He chuckled and murmured; "So eager for me, Harry. Look at you, trying to suck me into that tight body. You are gorgeous my Harry. I'm sure you'll feel wonderful around my cock." The younger man tossed his back and moaned when he heard the dirty words the older man was speaking. That eager response spurred the raven onward and with little hesitation he pressed his finger into the younger's hungry hole.

His finger was taken so well into that tight channel, as if Harry was made for Kyoya. That thought made the older male smile. Indeed Harry was his and soon he would be the Ootori's completely. Kyoya would be the first to stain his angel's body and insides with his seed; he would be the first to suck and lick every inch of that stunning body and it made his cock throb at the thought of owning something so divine.

And if all went well and Harry's innocent, youthful look remained Kyoya may keep him for a long time to come. With a greedy smile on his handsome face he moved the arm still wrapped around his angel's waist and slipped it downward until he was grasping Harry's slender erection tightly. With his lover's smaller member secure in his hand the larger man began to thrust his finger into that tight heat as he jerked the shaft in time with his pumping finger.

The emerald eyed teen was writhing against him, shoving his hips forward and backward in an uneven tempo. It looked like Harry couldn't decide what to do with himself but after a while he developed a rhythm to his movements, moving those slim hips in a circular motion as he fucked himself on the finger in his ass and thrust into Kyoya's pumping hand.

The elder was entranced as he just watched it all out; his movements were happening as if by rout. All he could do was watch as his angel enjoyed himself. The raven could feel his hard cock throbbing and noticed the feel of pre-cum beading down his shaft but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. He enjoyed seeing this angelic creature loose it so completely.

He would cum hard after his little wakashū did. Refocused on his movements the taller began to pump his hand harder and removed his finger, enjoying the little noise of disappointment from Harry at the feeling of being empty. His lover's disappointment was short-lived as within a moment of removing his finger Kyoya returned to that tight heat with two thrusting digits.

The Ootori loved the way his little angel loudly moaned his name. It sounded so delicious in that cute English accent. Everything about his angel was attractive in his high opinion. Leaning his head down he began to suck and lick at the junction of the younger's man neck and shoulder, tasting and nipping the pale flesh until it bruised nicely.

His fingers were now hammering his lover's sweet spot on every inward thrust; that once drum tight hole was loosening, allowing Kyoya's fingers to slip inside with little to no resistance at all. He felt the shudder that wracked the brunette. He felt the way Harry's anal walls fluttered, the way his cock throbbed in his hand and the older man knew his little not so virgin was about hit his peak.

With determination Kyoya began to pump Harry's cock at a faster pace as he drilled his fingers inside of that still tight hole, enjoying the slick squelching noises that were being created from his invading digits. Within a minute the younger man was overwhelmed and he succumbed to his orgasm.

The Japanese man watched in complete rapture as his angel lost it, screaming his master's name to the ceiling as his inner walls clamped down on Kyoya's fingers and his cock pulsed in the raven's hand. Overcome with desire to mark this gorgeous teen the Ootori bit down viciously on that slender neck. Harry went limp when Kyoya bit him, making some deep feral part of the elder man purr in satisfaction.

Kyoya felt his younger lover shutter and spasm in his arms as he came down from his post orgasmic high. Once the tremors passed the larger man removed his hands from Harry's sweat slicked body and grasped his hard cock in one hand, using the lotion on his hand to slick his length and spread his angel's ass cheek with the other.

With that loosened, slick hole exposed he pressed his cock head to the puckered skin and growled when the tip of his length slipped inside. Harry fell onto his hands when he felt Kyoya's thick erection penetrate him shallowly and whimpered when the older began to thrust his hips as he jacked the rest of his thick shaft that wasn't inside of his younger partner's body.

After the arousing experience of watching his angel succumb to euphoria the elder knew he would not last long and Harry wasn't helping him either, not with those sensual fuck me noises he kept making. After a few thrusts inside that perfect body the Ootori was spilling his seed inside Harry's hole, growling like a dominant animal in musk when he noticed his cum leak out of his wakashū's stretched rosebud.

He continued to thrust into Harry and jack himself until he felt himself soften. Kyoya withdrew his cock but remained close to his angel, caressing up and down his back and neck in gentle strokes until the younger pushed himself back into a kneeling position and rested against the Ootori's strong body.

The Lord nuzzled the bite mark he'd left on Harry;s immaculate body; "We should take a bath, angel." Harry stiffened; "Angel?" The older man chuckled; "Ah, angel. That's what you are to me; an angel. Maybe a fallen angel but my angel nonetheless. Now let's take a bath so we can return home so we can talk more and you can learn your place in my house."

Harry nodded, eager to please, and followed the taller nude man out of the room after he grabbed large fluffy towels for them to use after their joint bath. Kyoya smirked when he saw his little wakashū taking it upon himself to take care of Kyoya's needs already. Yes, Harry would do nicely in his house, indeed.

_**Yeah, I know the amount of yen is miniscule amount to pay for a person in today's society but you have to remember this fic is set over a hundred years ago so the value of money has gone up since them. **_

_**Oh and I do not support human trafficking at all. It's wrong and horrible but for the purposes of this story you'll live. But I do support prositution as long as the hoe is legal and willing. Really why isn't it legal? **_

_**You'd think the government would like to make money off the licenses and permits alone. Not to mention the money they'd make forcing compliance when it comes to mandatory testing... Okay I am getting off topic.**_

_**Also, if you haven't realized it Tama is Tamaki; I couldn't resist mentioning him and the other Ouran boys in some way. But not Haruhi; I do not like her all that much. Maybe I should have mentioned her as a Herpes ridden washed up whore on the sidewalk? Hmph to late now!**_

_**Okay so some translations and explanations;**_

**Kagema** (陰間) is a historical Japanese term for young male prostitutes.

Many such prostitutes, as well as many young kabuki actors, were indentured servants sold as children to the brothel or theatre, typically on a ten-year contract. Kagema could be presented as young men (yarō), **Wakashū**(adolescent boys, about 10–18 years old) or as onnagata (female impersonators).

A **Wakashū** is an adolescent boy between the ages of about ten to eighteen years old.

**Wakashū** (Japanese:若衆, literally "young person", although never used for girls), is a historical Japanese term indicating an adolescent boy; more specifically, a boy between the ages at which his head was partially shaven (maegami) (about 5–10 years of age), at which point a boy exited early childhood and could begin formal education, apprenticeship, or employment outside the home, and the genpuku coming of age ceremony (mid-teens through early 20s), which marked the transition to adulthood.

The concept of **wakashū** contained several partially overlapping elements: an age category between childhood and adulthood; the social role of a pre-adult or adolescent boy, usually conceived of as a subordinate (student, apprentice or protégé); and the idea of the "beautiful youth", a suitable target for homosexual desire and the subject of **wakashūdo**, "the way of youths". As boys were considered eligible for homosexual liaisons only when they were _wakashū_, their patrons occasionally delayed their coming of age ceremony beyond socially acceptable limits, leading to legal efforts in 1685 to require all _wakashū_ to undergo their coming of age ceremony by age 25.

_**I hope after reading these little fun facts that any confusion or questions have been cleared up. I deviated a little bit from what is historical but hey you'll live!**_

_**Anywho hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!**_

_**As Always All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
